1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of liftgate assemblies and more particularly to liftgate constructions including a pivoting trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art it is known to provide trucks having various designs of liftgates mounted to the rear of the truck or carried under the truck chassis. One problem encountered in the art is that the addition of trailer hitches on the trucks limit the use of liftgates or elevating platforms. The present invention contemplates a new and improved liftgate which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved liftgate is provided which overcomes difficulties associated with liftgates and provides better and move advantageous overall results.
According to one aspect of the invention, a combination liftgate assembly and trailer hitch comprises a foldable platform assembly including a main platform having a platform surface, a first pivot member about which the foldable platform assembly selectively pivots from a stowed position to an unstowed position, means for selectively moving said platform assembly from said stowed position to said unstowed position, a hitch assembly including a hitch, a second pivot member about which the hitch assembly pivots from a first position to a second position; and, means for selectively pivoting the hitch assembly about the second pivot member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foldable platform assembly further includes a platform extension and a platform extension hinge.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hitch is carried on a first surface which is generally horizontal when the hitch assembly is in the first position and is disposed at an angle when the hitch assembly is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a hydraulic cylinder is utilized to move the hitch assembly from the first position to the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the combination includes a pair of opposite lift arms which carry the platform assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the combination includes a support pin that extends between each of the lift arms.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hitch assembly rests on the support pin in moveable relationship thereto.
One advantage of the present invention is that a truck can be equipped with both a foldable liftgate assembly as well as a trailer hitch because the trailer hitch pivots out of the way when the liftgate assembly is deployed.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.